Til Death Do Us Part
by A-X- Death God
Summary: Sesshomaru jumps into a well that lead to the front of los noches  The Espada HQ by luck and was takin down as an intruder and put into a cell. When seeing Neliel T O he starts realize that he fallin in love with her although she loved him just as well.
1. Curiosity

Chapter 1 - Curiosity

One bright afternoon, Sesshomaru kills a pack of village guards that were only after lurking demons. After his first swing from Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru walks away from the flooding of dead bodies. After a couple of steps, Jaken and Rin runs after without hesitation but relieved that he's still alive

"Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken proudly screams.

Sesshomaru stops and looks towards the opposite direction of where the wind blew, and thought to in his head "it's strange that the wind blowing towards this direction but it wouldn't be my intentions to actually pay any attention to that". As Jaken tries to speak to Sesshomaru about a nearby Jewel shard, without speaking Sesshomaru started walking towards where he was looking while Jaken and Rin follows. After a number of minutes, Sesshomaru stops to find out he was standing in front of an old well that didn't seem to be any different from any other well. But in Sesshomaru's head he knew there was something weird about the about the well, because he could feel it. Jaken comes out of a flood of bushes exhausted. Looking at the well with him Jaken then asks in a smart tone "Lord Sesshomaru you are just looking at a well? Why should you care?"

"Jaken, do you intend to question interests"

"No, no I didn't mean it that way Mi Lord"

Sesshomaru kicks Jaken back and hops into the well without hesitation. After ten seconds of falling, he started to realize that he should've landed 5 seconds ago although it was incredibly dark. The next second that darkness that surround him started to slowly change from a unpurified Jewel Shard black to a night sky blue. Before he took notice stars started to float by.

But as the careless demon he takes himself for he didn't pay any attention to it. Then after a brief second he noticed a bright light that took a lot of attention to him. Until then he realized that he was falling towards the bright light and before his eyes, the night sky blue dimmed into a bright pearl white, and Sesshomaru faded out of conscious.


	2. The Intruder

**Chapter 2 – The Intruder**

Minutes after Sesshomaru drifts out of consciousness he land in front of the Los Noches entrance still passed out. Tia Halibel took notice and didn't hesitate to go tell Aizen. After recent minutes of walking Grimmjow walks by with a missing arm, as they walk pass Halibel says "We have an intruder in front of the entrance"

"What!"

"I won't go down there; his spiritual pressure is pretty strong, but I'm still out of his league to fight"

"That's good to hear Halibel"

Grimmjow walked as fast as could to Sesshomaru for a fight. But at that giving time Ulquiorra notices Sesshomaru; he walks down the entrance, grabs Sesshomaru by his foot and drags him to Aizen's throne room.

"Ulquiorra, my 4th Arrancar is that the intruder"

"Yes Lord Aizen, But his Spiritual Pressure is very strong and unstable, and he's not an Arrancar, Soul Reaper, nor a Human"

"Get Yammy to put him in one the cells, he could be useful"

"Yes, Lord Aizen"

Once Grimmjow got to the entrance, he was expecting Sesshomaru to be still on the ground, but seen nothing but drag marks in the sand leading in to the entrance. Grimmjow mumbles under his breath "Damnit, someone must have brought the intruder in" Neliel stands next to one of the inside entrances and says under Grimmjow's surprise "Yes Ulquiorra dragged him in here minutes ago"

"Him" Grimmjow Questions

"Yes, Ulquiorra took him to Lord Aizen"

"I did, Aizen told me to give the intruder to Yammy to put him in one of the cells I couldn't identify what he was. Aizen said he could be useful"

Meanwhile walking with Sesshomaru on his shoulder, Yammy is walking to a cell that was closest to his location, as opens the door he says "I don't know what Lord Aizen could possibly use you for, but if he says you are useful, then you're useful". Yammy walks into the cell and puts Sesshomaru down by the cell window, and closes the cell door after walking out. As Yammy walks Neliel walks by asks "Yammy which cell is the intruder in"

"Oh, Neliel he's in the first cell to the right"

"Thanks Yammy, I want to see this intruder myself"

Neliel walks towards the cell and closes the door after walking in. As she looks at Sesshomaru, she starts to realize that he was a demon due to the marks on his face since she was quietly towards him. Then Neliel starts to think out loud "You're pretty handsome for a demon, maybe too handsome". She smiles mischievously as she walks towards the door, and closes the door behind her.

As she walked to her recent resident, Pesche comes out of his room, bows down, and says

"Master Nel"

"Pesche the intruder is powerful I could sense it in his spiritual pressure, and the reason why no one could identify what he is because he's not from this point of time"

"Oh, so you're saying you know what he is Master Nel"

"I don't really know but I'm sure he's some sort of demon, well I'm going to get some rest"

"Okay…..sleep well Master Nel"


	3. Where Am I?

**Chapter 3 – Where Am I?**

After a day, Neliel is walking with Pesche towards Aizen's throne room, before they opened the door Pesche asks out curiosity "Master Nel, why do want to see Lord Aizen"

"Because I want to ask Lord Aizen will I be able have the duty to watch the intruder?"

"Oh, I see what's going on here master"

"What"

"You want find out who he is, and what his weaknesses are"

"Well Pesche, You can say that"

Once Neliel opened the door, Aizen looks down to Neliel and Pesche, and says in an excited tone "Well if it isn't Ms. Oderschvank and her little servant what do you need"

"Lord Aizen I want to have the responsibility to watch the intruder so he can't escape"

"That sound like a good idea but for what cause"

"You'll never know when he will try to escape"

"That doesn't sound like a bad point does it Tosen"

"It Doesn't Master Aizen"

"Good, so Ms. Oderschvank you have the duty to watch the intruder, you have the responsibility to make sure he doesn't escape, and take his Zanpaktou's from him because he's holding three and that's a problem if holds even one of them"

"Yes Lord Aizen"

After Neliel's response, she turns around and walks towards the door. While Neliel and Pesche was walking towards Sesshomaru's cell she asks "How am I gonna take his Zanpaktou's from this intruder even though I have the speed he's probably just as fast, especially when his spiritual pressure is incredibly unstable"

"I don't know Master Nel, he's probably still unconscious"

"Even if he is still unconscious don't you think he'll still feel my hand trying to take them?"

"He won't master Nel he have been out cold for over a day"

Once Neliel and Pesche came to the cell door, they both look through the hole, and seemed that Sesshomaru was still out cold. In a nervous emotion Neliel walks quietly into the cell. After a couple of quiet steps, Sesshomaru pops up with his eyes raging red, and growling angrily. After Neliel took a step back and had grip on Zanpaktou, Sesshomaru lye's back on the wall and his raging red eyes dims back white. After Sesshomaru's rage dimmed away, Sesshomaru asks under a calm but still angered tone "who are you"

"I'm the 3rd Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank"

"Where am I?"

"You're in Los Noches, do you demons have a name or should I just keep calling you intruder"

"There is no good reason why I should tell you my name"

"You don't have a choice"

With the nobility in her voice, Sesshomaru decided to tell her his name although he didn't want to. After a recent conversation between Neliel and Pesche, they both realized that it was time to eat lunch; Pesche stood up and went to get him and Neliel lunch. Once Pesche came back he came in with 2 plates of food, as they both ate Neliel started to realize that Sesshomaru haven't ate anything. Neliel stood up and asked

"Sesshomaru do you want any"

"No, I'm not hungry besides I don't eat human food" Sesshomaru replies arrogantly.

"Okay suit yourself"

After Neliel sat back down, Neliel starts think out loud "he doesn't eat either? What kind of demon is he" Pesche quickly looks up at Neliel with a surprised look and says "why would you think that of him, I already know you like him"

"Pesche what do you mean"

"Master Nel I apologize but ever since we started watching him you failed to keep your eyes off of him, I have been watching you the whole time"

"Well, Pesche let's just say that I grew a desire for Sesshomaru, look at him he's calm, he's strong plus he's different from the Espada"

The following night, Sesshomaru watches the moon from the window and he calm says to himself "That Neliel girl is beautiful, Neliel for some reason I've grown a desire for you, I don't know whether if I should tell you or should I not"

Although Neliel was still awake and she was standing by her door listening to every word he said, she opens the door to the cell and walks in. At that moment Sesshomaru turns around surprisingly, as she walks towards Sesshomaru she says "you don't have to tell me I have that same feeling for you"

"Neliel how long have you been sitting there"

"Long enough to hear every word you said, is it true"

"Every single word, Neliel I feel like you're the reason why I'm here"

"When I first saw you, I thought you were the most handsome guy I've seen, so let's let our desires take control of us"

Neliel softly kisses Sesshomaru once he figured out what she meant. As Sesshomaru pulls her in closer to him, Neliel slowly lowers him onto the bed. Sesshomaru lye's back while Neliel lye's her head on his chest.


	4. Dog VS Predicat The Search

**Chapter 4 – Dog VS Predicat, The Search**

The next morning, Sesshomaru awakens to find a female figure lying on his chest. It took him a couple of seconds for him to realize that the female figure was Neliel. He noticed that she was still asleep. Sesshomaru slowly wrapped his arms around her, at that moment Neliel slowly awakens as she feels his arms wrap around her. Neliel looks up at Sesshomaru and smiles.

"Sesshomaru"

"Neliel, you're awake"

"Sesshomaru if we sleep together we can't sleep in here"

At the giving time, Grimmjow comes walking to Sesshomaru's cell in an "I Have Been Waiting for a Fight to Come" mood, once he came towards the cell he stops to see Neliel coming out of Sesshomaru's cell with a satisfying smile on her face. Grimmjow quietly walks into Sesshomaru's cell.

"So you're this intruder everybody talks about, we finally meet"

"Who are you and what are you here for"

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the 6th Espada, and I'm here for a fight"

"You're not in any league of fighting me"

Grimmjow draws his Zanpaktou and runs towards Sesshomaru screaming in a rage. Sesshomaru realizing that Grimmjow is attacking, he took a step to the side, and watched Grimmjow run through the wall behind him. Sesshomaru walks out of the cell door and closes the door.

"You're no match for me Grimmjow, and the name is Sesshomaru"

"DAMMIT YOU! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE"

As Sesshomaru walks, starts to think "I have to find Neliel". After minutes of wondering around Los Noches, he walks into Aizen's throne room without thought. As he opened the door and walked in he says Neliel's name hoping for a response from her.

"She's not here at the moment, well Sesshomaru we finally meet I'm Lord Aizen the leader of the Espada which I see you met a member or 2"

"How do you know my name?"

"Neliel told me, she have been saying a lot about you, so you're not a soul reaper, nor an Arrancar eh"

"No I'm not why should you be concerned about it"

"Because I feel you will be a good asset to the Espada, I have a proposition for you if you join the Espada you will be working with Neliel, from the looks of you won't need a fraccion, you will have enimies within the Espada because you will be with Ms. Oderschvank"

"Who is Ms. Oderschvank"

"Oh, my apologies Neliel so what do you say"

"I will join but don't let anything bad happen to Neliel, she's the only one I care about"

"You won't have a problem with her getting hurt Sesshomaru, you will be working with her, you will be known as the New 6th Espada"

"You will be around Neliel but she will not be an espada any more"

"Why should I be an Espada when Neliel won't"

"Because she has a rival and it's Nnoitra, he will probabaly attack at any time and it sounds like they're in the middle of a fight"

Sesshomaru flash walks out of the door went towards the attack where he felt it, once half way towards the fight Grimmjow stands in front of him with an evil smile on his face.

"We have unfinished business Sesshomaru"

"We do don't we Grimmjow"

Sesshomaru flash walks towards Grimmjow and before Grimmjow realized it he had a cut across his chest.

"Now its finished"

As Sesshomaru flash walks away, Grimmjow falls under quick defeat. Once Sesshomaru made it to where the fight was, he look around and there was no one there but there was blood that he sensed was Neliel's. And he look towards where the blood that started and saw pieces of here mask, which he knew was her pieces from the last time he saw her. While looking at her pieces a thought went into his head that shown the fight between Neliel and Nnoitra. After the thought went to an end his eyes evovled into the raging red, in a blink he went into his full demon form and went searching for Neliel.

* * *

Sorry for the short delay but heres chatper 4 and if any of my readers didn't read my profile it says that every pairing i make will at least have a Ghetto Edition the ghetto soul reapers (The Rebellion against the Soul Society, like demons from other era's, some shinagami's that were recent soul reapers) it will even have some ghetto shinagami's will have guns other than the normal soul reapers it would include the soul society expanding to where they have cars. To all the readers that liked or read my first pairing you don't have to like the Ghetto Edition, but it would make me feel good if ya'll at least read it and tell me how it is. Please review with me about what you think about my idea's about the coming Ghetto Editions.


	5. Lost, Found, and Lost

I Do Not the characters I write about. **

* * *

******

Chapter 5 – Lost, Found, and Lost

After a number of months searching for Neliel, Sesshomaru constantly felt her pressure but it still didn't give him a clue of where she was after lurking around in his full demon form. Minutes after searching the first thought that come to his head is "Where is she hope nothing bad happened to her". Meanwhile back at los noches, Grimmjow is in a recent fight with Ichigo Kurosaki who was saving Orihime. After the long fight between each other. Nnoitra within a blink hits Grimmjow in the neck with his Zanpaktou, once Nnoitra gets the upper hand against Ichigo. Neliel changes into her adult form after being in her child form for months and saves Ichigo from being finished off by Nnoitra.

"Are you really the same Nel?"

"I am, thanks to you Ichigo I was able to return to my old self again"

"You said thanks to me?"

"Yes, When I was in my smaller form you always made the choice to protect me and then you brought me all the way here with you. please stay still for a bit, I will protect you"

As she got and stood towards Nnoitra's direction Ichigo says in a worried tone "Wait Nel! By protect you don't mean, don't stand there and tell me that your planning to fight this guy"

"Don't be worried it'll be over before you know it"

After the wind blew her hair up and shown Ichigo the giant 3 she had on her back, she ran towards Nnoitra and fought him. Meanwhile back to Sesshomaru he started to feel the fight between her and Nnoitra. But the problem was he was miles away he moved as fast as he could but after a high number of minutes. He felt the kick that Nnoitra di after she mysteriosly returned to smaller form, as he felt the pain his anger grew as he recognized the male figure that was in the memory that invaded his thoughts month's ago from the begining of his search. Once he made it to the fight Nnoitra was fighting Kenpachi Zaraki. As he watched the both fight, from the top of a rise of the sand he realized the Nnoitra was the male figure that cut the pieces of her mask. His anger grew more and more intense to where Ichigo and Orihime could since he was there watching.

"Ichigo, look"

"Something makes me wonder who that guy is, his spiritual pressure is intense Orihime"

After Sesshomaru watched the fight he realized that Neliel was close but he couldn't see her until he saw the little girl that was leaned back on a rock that had all of the figures of the woman he saw months ago.

"She has the red mark on her face,the green hair, could that be Neliel? she don't look like it but her age feels the same, that must be her smaller form"

Once Sesshomaru looks back at the fight, Nnoitra falls to his death and he hears Neliel say Nnoitra's name in a sad tone. Sesshomaru then think outloud "Neliel, you have feelings for the one that tried to kill you, after i searched for you for I don't know how long, it seems to me that you forgot about the one that loves you"

After watching Nnoitra's dead body hit the ground, Neliel started to feel Sesshomaru around her location. She takes a random look and lock eye contact with him. As they stare at each other she started to sense the anger he had inside, she knew it was about her but she didn't know why.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Ms. Nel who is Sesshomaru"

"He's the guy who is standing at the top of the hill"

"So that's his name huh Nel"

"Yes Ichigo he's the one I'm supposed to be in love with"

As Sesshomaru turns around and walks off, Neliel quickly stands up and tries to catch him. But when she got to the top of the hill, she see's Sesshomaru walking towards the hot sand that stood before him. Before she knew it, Sesshomaru returns to his full demon self and flies off.

"Sesshomaru wait"

When realized that she couldn't catch Sesshomaru, she stops running and sadly says "Don't go" as she watches the giant angered dog disappear.

* * *

Well, well, well it seems that Sesshomaru has LOST Neliel, month's later he FOUND her, and Neliel LOST Sesshomaru. But she's not gonna go looking for him. You want to know what happens next keep checking back and Chapter 6 will come ASAP. And if anyone has any comments start a review and answer any questions that is aquired.


	6. Lovers Meeting

**Chapter 6 – Lovers Meeting**

After lurking around Hueco Mundo trying to forget about Neliel. He couldn't get over the fact that he still loved her. So for the past few days his love for her constatly hurts him inside. Once the thought of her tried to leave his mind the first thing that come to mind "you fall in love with somone else, you forgot that I loved you, and I thought that you loved me the same way", once that thought invaded his head he slowly faded out of consciuosness. Hours later, Neliel runs by playing eternal tag with her Fraccion's, Neliel felt Sesshomaru's presence but she didn't bother to figure out where he was. As she startes to get away, her Fraccions run by and pesche stops running and sees Sesshomaru's Unconscious body.

"Master Nel it's Sesshomaru"

"Why should I be concerned"

Even after saying what she said, deep down inside she still deeply loved him, she was happy that he was still in Hueco Mundo. After she really was concerned about whether if he was dead or not and hoping that he wasn't. Pesche could see that in her face expression, so he ran towards Sesshomaru and shook saying his name in a silly tone. Seconds after, before Pesche knew it Sesshomaru's hand was around his neck in a furious grip.

"Where Is She"

"Sh-She's right here Sesshomaru"

After he heard what Pesche said he calmly let's go of his neck, and Neliel changed into her orginal form and went to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru seen that she was happy to see him in the motion of her walking and he starts to lose the anger he had towards her as he watches her attractive body move towards him.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay"

"Why should you care Neliel, you don't care about my love for you. the past month's I searched for you to find out that your in love with someone else"

"I'm not in love with anyone else but you"

"Why should I believe you"

"Becuase I'm by your side"

"Why should I believe everything you just said is true"

Without hesitating, Neliel passionatly kisses Sesshomaru for a number of seconds and says in a soft tone "Because if it wasn't true, I wouldn't have kissed you like I did, I'm saying that I'm still in love with you and even after losing my memory, my love for you didn't let me forget about you,". Sesshomaru's hope for love took control of his emotion's and then before Neliel could say anything else, Sesshomaru sweetly kisses her, and left her breathless.

"I'll be with with you where ever you go Neliel"

"I will never leave you out of my sight ever again Sesshomaru"

As she stood up, Sesshomaru slowly stood up after her.

"Pesche, Dondochakka

"Yes Master Nel"

"Sesshomaru wil be coming with us"

* * *

We see that Sesshomaru couldn't live without Neliel by his side, and no matter how mad he get's towards her, his love for her still caused him alot of hell.


	7. No One Night Stand

**Chapter 7 - No One Night Stand**

Sesshomaru, Neliel, Pesche, Dondochakka walks for miles with out thought of where they were going. While walking Pesche suspiciously stares at Sesshomaru .wondering "if he loves Master Nel so much, why did he fly off without her". Sesshomaru notices Pesche's suspicious stare, and takes action by staring back at him to stare him down. After miles of walking, they stumble upon a trou de vour that stood above the white sand. When Pesche took notice, he curiously ask Neliel"Master Nel where do you think it will lead to". To find out Neliel wasn't paying any attention because she was to busy staring at Sesshomaru trying to make eye contact with him, but she couldn't. Although she noticed the trou de vour she decided not to take concern. At that giving moment, Yammy comes in a flash trying to make an attack towards Sesshomaru.

"Yammy What are you trying to do"

"Sorry Neliel but its Lord Aizen's orders, he wants you and the demon dead"

"Master Nel I will protect you"

Pesche pushes Sesshomaru into Neliel which pushed her into the trou de vour but at the same time, she quickly grabs the back of Sesshomaru's armor which pulled him in with her. After a few minutes of floating, Sesshomaru wanted to ask Neliel about Ichigo but he let it go. Once that left his thought they both land into Rukongai. Sesshomaru stands Neliel up and pulls her close to him as they walk. After the pass few minutes of walking, Ichigo comes to respond to the Ryoka warning to find out Sesshomaru and Neliel were the Ryoka.

"Nel what are you doing here"

"We fell though a trou de vour"

"Neliel who is he"

"Sesshomaru this is Ichigo he was the reason why I was able to return to my original form"

Sesshomaru slightly loses his temper after what she said. Before he could get any more angry, a black cat come asks "so Ichigo who your friends"

"Master Yoruichi, this is Neliel the Arrancar that saved me against Nnoitra"

"So this is the lucky one"

"No Master Yoruichi, She's with Sesshomaru"

"So this one is Sesshomaru, i can feel his spiritual pressure. He's really powerful"

Although what Ichigo said was true, Sesshomaru was starting to lose his temper. When Neliel look into Sesshomaru's eyes she could see the flames of his anger grow, and was growing furiously, once his eyes slowly changed in to a raging red that she never seen him with before. She quickly tongue kissed Sesshomaru while Ichigo and Yoruichi was talking to each other and whispered in his "Please calm down Sesshomaru I don't want you to get mad". After she kissed him for the second time his eyes dimmed back to the normal white she always see which was showing that he was calm although he didn't say a a word.

"So you two need somewhere to stay I have friend that will let you stay for a day or 2 follow me"

As they walk, they come upon a home with 2 arms next to them.

"Sesshomaru, Ms. Neliel my freind has a low temper so don't get on her bad side Ichigo knows why"

Once they come towards the door Koganehiko stands and tries to stared down Sesshomaru until he saw Yoruichi.

"So Yoruichi-sama your here to visit master Shiba"

"Yes Koganehiko, i'm here to ask Kukaku for a favor"

"you may go down"

As they walk down the stairs, Sesshomaru wanted to question Ichigo his relationship between him and Neliel. But he didn't want to bring any tensions between himself and Neliel. Once they came to the bottom of the stairs, Shiroganehiko slowly slides the door open and the first one the saw was a female fifure with a wooden left arm.

"Well Yoruichi you come again for a visit"

"Well kind of, this is Sesshomaru and Neliel and they both need a a place to stay"

"Anything for a close friend you both don't have a problem with sharing a room, if not its the second door to the right"

Later on that night, Sesshomaru and Neliel are sitting in the room with a deep silence that surrounds them tries to get Seshomaru to speak to her. He would look at her but he wouldn't respond with any words. after a few minutes of deep silence Neliel finally starts to speak but he questions about why he lflew of without her days ago.

"Sesshomaru i need you to explain why you were angry that day"

"I don't feel like i should tell you why"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but you don't have a choice but to tell me why"

As she told him that, Sesshomaru starts get the flashback about the first time she told him that, he remembered nobility in her voice which drew him closer to her. As he looked into Neliel's eyes he could see the lust for him grow within her emotions. As his eye contact runs up her body, he could feel his lust grow but in a more unstable rate. Once he started to answer why he flew off, he then finds his hand running down her shoulder. Neliel starts to realize that Sesshomaru was trying to let her lust out, she couldn't reject his determination as she found herself tongue kissing Sesshomaru. Before she realizes it, Seshomaru raises up her torn torso as his kimono was already removed. Once Neliel leans back to guide Sesshomaru on top of her, she lustfully smiles and whispers in his ear "happy that your still in love with me". After he listens to what she whispers in his ear, he runs his kisses slowly down her body. The lower his kisses went, the more she softly moaned which was telling Sesshomaru she was enjoying what he was doing to her. After he ran his kisses down her body, he brought them back up to here mouth which caused her to wrap her arms around him. Once they the both stared into each others the eyes, they both saw that they were thinking about each other when they lost each other for the passed months. Once Neliel looked into his eyes she then saw that when they were missing each other it shown that he was searching for her the passed months when they lost each other. She softly says "I can see why you were so mad", Sesshomaru tongue kissed her to show that he counldn't stay mad at her, he wouldn't let no one in between them for as long as they lived.


End file.
